YU YU SURVIVOR
by Niya
Summary: Can the guys find food and hey since when did they not use there powers . Well over 1000 pepole are watching all the guys. Hope they can Surivive YOU NEVER KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

You are probably thinking what a crack head. Well I was bored so there any way if you thought of this idea before me well to bad I didn't check to see if someone all ready had this idea before me. I just wanted to see what would happen if you put 4 boys on a small island and forgot about them for awhile so enjoy. Also I don't own yu yu. -------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Botan looked to her left " COOL" she said while picking up a magazine on one of the book stands at the small stop and go she was at. The cover read " Great makeup tips from the stars,". She took a soda from the small freezer and walked up to the cashier " $ 4.55" said the fat brown hair cashier in a rude voice.  
Botan gave him a look and handed him the money. She walked out side of the store and smelled the fresh air. She sat down on a bench and read the magazine that she had just brought. As she was reading the magazine she noticed a add that read " are you a survivor could you stand 2 weeks in the wild how about it could you, case this is your chance to invite 3 of your friends plus you to be on the hit show Survivor,".  
Botan took awhile to think about this add that she had just read " well there is nothing going on and hey who ever wins gets some money I wonder," she said to herself in a discovery kinda voice. " I guess I should get someone else's opinion I mean hey it could work," she said once more to herself.  
  
She got up calmly from her seat and turned towards the road where Keiko lived. When she finally got to Keiko's house she knocked on the door trying to find out if any one was there .  
Keiko answered the door wearing her usual schoolgirl out fit. " Um Botan what are you doing here you usually don't come here unless there is something wrong," Keiko said in a concerned voice. " No dear its nothing like that here take this ," Botan said while handing Keiko the magazine add  
  
Keiko looked at the add and read it slowly to herself . " What is this for anyway why does it matter," said Keiko a little confused. Botan looked at her then said " well I thought that since there are know problems around her what if we sent the boys to that island you could call it a small peace of vacation and the guy who wins get lots of pretty money," Botan said in a excited voice . Then Keiko turned to Botan and said " I don't think it well work but hey Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the store so I guess we could try come on I well help you find them" .  
  
----------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Had fun I hope if not well.......that sucks for you. Right a review or die any way if you have any thing to say to me personally just email me at retartedreject@rock.com . SEE YA! 


	2. chap 2

OK hears chapter 2 have fun. I know I don't type much but hey I don't think you wanna read 50 pages. I really don't have many ideas give me some make up a new charter or something no Kurama girl friends or any thing else I not making a romance story.One more thing LAURA YOU BETTER READ THIS AND REVIEW I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK iam done .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Keiko and Botan looked around the store when they reached the drink section they found Kuwabara and Yusuke looking at the different drinks to pick from " hey you guys over here," Botan said while holding up her hand in the air. Yusuke turned around and looked at the to girls and said " uuummm Botan what are you doing here,".  
  
Botan looked at the guys and pointed to the magazine and walked over to them " I thought this might interest you," she said while handing them the magazine. Yusuke snatched it up and read it to himself softly " ha what did I miss is this some sick joke ha" he said laughing hard. Botan looked at him funny and sad " well you I thought that you would like it if I gave you some kinda vacation or something and hey you'll get some money out of this,". Yusuke looked at her for a long second then said " well I guess it would not hurt any thing but hey how are you going to convince the others," .  
  
For a long time every one just stood there with a million things going on in there heads " good point but Kurama well be sure to come out of kindness but Hiei is a never ending chapter," Botan said a little depressed. " We could just walk down to Kuramas house and try to find him then tell him about it he'll say yes I hope," said Yusuke.  
  
They all walked down to Kuramas house and when they got there they asked him well he said yes. So now all they had to worry about was Hiei and bye the way where was Hiei. Botan quickly went to Kowemas ( I don't think I spelled that right ) and tried to find out where Hiei was . When she finally found out to her surprise he said yes that is after a whole day of convening words .  
  
------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you go short but easy to read ( I think) anyway you know the drill right a review or die and that's about it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chap3

OK people I cant make the next chap because I don't have any characters for the other survivor team so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz make a random person up and email me I need it plllzzzzzzzzzz I only have one chater I need three more like I said before no karruma and hiei girl friends I not making a romance here its supposed to be funny sooooooooooo plllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz make someone up oh ya and they have to have some kinda powers so just email me with you idea thing thanks ! 


	4. people

ok I love inu but sorry I think new charters are cooler maybe next time ...cheese anyways ok time to go to your fav part the people I picked *horror music* sorry if your charter person was not picked i only needed three people but hey maybe another time.  
Ok these are the people I picked so here .  
  
less-  
female  
blonde hair two long bangs (oh and she has bat wings when she turns demon all the way) green cat eyes her hair is long and she where's a kinda fairy looking out fit with a long skirt and small shirt she also has a sword that hangs by her side and she's a nice person most of the time and is a cat demon fairy (no animal ears ) weird mix but hey what can say I made her up! OH and she is as tall as botan and 16!!  
makaiya-  
female  
she's 15 straight lavender hair ,large blue eyes about as tall as hiei usually wears all black fire demon talkative thinks kuwabara is extremely annoying constantly gets massive sugar high and is fun to be around ! Thanks lilgurl!!!!!!!!!!!!!*smile*  
  
bri  
  
male ( I think ) 17 ( had to make up a age) his hair is red when his serious and brown when his normal ,his eyes are light almost inu colored eyes ,brown, 5'9 feet and muscular I am guessing! thanks person that e-mailed me! *smile*  
  
ok I need one more guy and I well be fine I want to even it and I might think romance ( to much Moulin rouge ) oh well thanks people im going to watch Moulin rouge again by.*smile* Maybe I well put romance in my story between hiei and kurama ( lol) they are on a island grrr baby very grrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. the people reloaded

ok I love inu but sorry I think new charters are cooler maybe next time ...cheese anyways ok time to go to your fav part the people I picked *horror music* sorry if your charter person was not picked i only needed three people but hey maybe another time.  
Ok these are the people I picked so here .  
  
less-  
female  
blonde hair two long bangs (oh and she has bat wings when she turns demon all the way) green cat eyes her hair is long and she where's a kinda fairy looking out fit with a long skirt and small shirt she also has a sword that hangs by her side and she's a nice person most of the time and is a cat demon fairy (no animal ears ) weird mix but hey what can say I made her up! OH and she is as tall as botan and 16!!  
makaiya-  
female  
she's 15 straight lavender hair ,large blue eyes about as tall as hiei usually wears all black fire demon talkative thinks kuwabara is extremely annoying constantly gets massive sugar high and is fun to be around ! Thanks lilgurl!!!!!!!!!!!!!*smile*  
  
bri  
  
male ( I think ) 17 ( had to make up a age) his hair is red when his serious and brown when his normal ,his eyes are light almost inu colored eyes ,brown, 5'9 feet and muscular I am guessing! thanks person that e-mailed me! *smile*  
  
ok I need one more guy and I well be fine I want to even it and I might think romance ( to much Moulin rouge ) oh well thanks people im going to watch Moulin rouge again by.*smile* Maybe I well put romance in my story between hiei and kurama ( lol) they are on a island grrr baby very grrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. ok here this is what we want

Ok there is going to be one guy and just to say ignore reloaded thing cause my computer hates me oh well anyways sucks for him but he well live *shrugs*  
  
Romance is going to go in the story along with comedy much comedy ..but who should like who hmm someone give me a idea im new at this anyways on with what you are reading this chapter again for  
  
Less Female  
  
Blonde hair two long bangs (and she has bat wings when she turns totally demon she's a fairy cat vamp demon thing don't ask I was bored) green cat eyes her hair is long witch is keep in a bun thing she where's a long skirt that's black and small tank top looking shirt that is pink and she's only where the beauty of lace very girly girl one more thing she is 16 !  
  
Makaiya Female  
  
15 straight lavender hair, large blue eyes about as tall as hiei usually wears all black fire demon talkative thinks kuwabara is extremely annoying constantly gets massive sugar high and is fun to be around ! Thank lilgurl!!!*smile*  
  
Koyo mushrinage Male  
  
18rnHieght: 5ft 9inchrnInfo: Blond short hair and light blue eyes. Chains around his wrists and neck. He's a quiet guy, and a wandering. He always wanders because so he can practice his incantations on demons so he can become stronger than before. He uses incantations to bring out the power he needs from scrools. He's usually into the dark side. he never like anyone until a female name Kotori took care of him when he was badly injured by fighting Majari who controls water. She gave him a locket so he can remember him.  
  
Naraku  
  
Male  
  
The dude off of inuyasha  
  
Ok there we go happy grrrrrrrr die computer *faints* anyways I ask for Guys not more GIRLS grrrrr oh thanks any way all you people and one more thing I don't own inu or yu yu so go kill yourself thanks wait oh yes right a review or die! 


	7. why are they so werid

Plzz ignore the first thinging about the guy ..thank you  
  
Ok so lets go to the story now where was I oh yes ok read and I don't own inu or yu yu !  
  
Ok lets skip to the where botans calls the number they get all happy cause they said yes and well there. Anyways packing was hell for everyone I mean god you have to have summer clothes and all they have is like those suit thingings that I forgot what they are called and ya so anyways they said there sweet good byes and the boys were off for one weird adventure yes a weird one very weird (ok niya you can shut up with the weird).  
  
When they got there on a very small boat they reached a kind of lager small well hard to say island with a beautiful beach tones of trees you get the point they were met by a brown haired weirdo looking guy that talked like he was form Jamaica.  
  
"Hello my name is PC and I am the guy who well be telling you all the stuff and missions things" said the brown haired weirdo. The boys all nodded to that and climb form the boat with there things. (Sorry haven't seen survivor in a while) .  
  
"Follow me I well let you meet the other team " said PC .(don't say anything about his name its all I could think of so shhhhh)  
  
The boy followed PC to a small building when they got there they saw a blonde haired chick by the name of less , a chick with large blue eyes witch name was makaiya , a dude with blond hair which name was koyo and a guy with black hair which name was naraku .  
  
"Jeezes this group is kind of weird "said kuwabara . "Oh why don't you go kill yourself before I do "said naraku frown to him.  
  
Less laughed a little and slipped on nothing and fell (can't help it she's blonde) "OW" said less hoping up and rubbing her neck  
  
"uhhh less don't you think if you slipped like that you would be rubbing your back "said makaiya laughing a little .  
  
Less turned her head thinking about this and said "oh ya "she started to rub her back. Naraku rolled his eyes and koyo just stood there silent looking at Yusukes team which were now in shock at the weirdness.  
  
When less finally stopped acting stupid (well at least when she was normal for a min )Pc said "well I think we should all shake hands " less looking to PC " touch those hands those hands "she jumped in a tree "oh god you got to be kidding me " makaiya looked to less ."Here kitty kitty kitty "less gave a look and threw a candy cane at makaiyas head laughing  
  
Of course makaiya went for it and found her self well hyper first she started to twitch then slowly started to run around crazy bouncing off walls trees and things.  
  
Less watched her laughing a bit as naraku rolled his eyes and koyo just kept silent laughing inside. Then kurama turned to the others and whispered "interesting ".  
  
Oh yes there we go a start of a strange team well anyways right a review or die and one more thing .. yes I know they are strange . 


	8. The end maybe

It killed my story my beautiful short story *shrugs *oh well anyways here is the thing that was supposed to be chap 2 but somebody likes to kill things *points to self * and I don't own yu yu !  
  
So anyways let play a game ok ok when I say you that means you *points to person on the computer reading this and that means you by the way * so and ya wait wait no brain storm scratch all that ok ok give me who ever your fav charter is that means the random one that you made up and then pick a Peron off of inu yu yu or dbz that you like out of those three shows and want to have fun with oh this is going to be so fun anyway if you're a boy then you must be gay if you give me a made up girl and ask me to have her go on a date with hiei or something . so ya that's the end even throw its not a story and if you ever feel like killing me just email me ok so I don't own inu, yu yu or dbz happy good bye bye ^_^ ! 


End file.
